


夜行船（3）

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317





	夜行船（3）

天幕低垂，湖面黯淡，唯有红光一点。  
飘摇的像是随时会灭掉。

“这东西可难得，”那手指还在盖聂后颈上揉弄着，将散着浓香的液体匀开，“炼取上百坤泽的腺体，提纯后，才得小半瓶呢。”  
兰香已完全被掩了下去。  
“你不过是掩耳盗铃。”少年冷声道，“我终究是乾元。”  
“那不正好？”卫庄笑了声，箍着人腰的手狠狠一收。  
那力道不小，盖聂本跪坐在他腿上，这下就直贴了上去。  
灰眸在银丝下晦暗不明。  
“我就免费请郎君尝一回，当坤泽的滋味。”

不属于他的体香，已从身上蔓开。  
知道那东西是怎么来的后，盖聂只觉后颈阵阵发麻。  
但他是乾元，身体会自然而然地对坤泽体素做出反应。  
更何况，是精炼后的芬芳。

腿上一线凉意滑过。  
那人拿了他作画的刀笔，顺着裤线一路割开，手利落地钻了进去。他手很凉，但盖聂硬生生憋回了寒战。  
那手上还拿着刀笔。

“而且，”那声低笑着，“郎君你这，不是很喜欢吗？”  
少年僵硬地坐在他腿上，一动不敢动。  
白发人笑了一声，好整以暇地盯着褐眸，手心的金属则更贴上那器官。  
这香气只会让人晕迷，却不会阻断感官，当那指尖自顶端捻下时，盖聂背上都麻了。  
但身上使不上劲，想退也退不开。

“你……”他艰难地开口，“这是强买强卖。”  
“我可是头牌，”卫庄眼都不眨一下，“有点特权，也不奇怪。”  
说完，他空出一只手，又从那瓶里沾了些液，探到盖聂身后。

乾元的身体，实在不是用来干这事的。  
那内里太过狭窄紧致，进到三指时，少年额边黑发已湿了。  
当刀笔从领口割下时，他都没心思躲。  
当然，船身狭小，水域环绕，也躲不了。

系扣在锋锐地刃口下崩了个干净，繁复的衣袍挂在少年肩头，松松散开。  
那灰眸自下而上扫过。  
目光终落在盖聂脸上，  
“猗猗秋兰……”  
空中的兰香虽淡，却隐约可闻。  
“有馥其芳。”  
刀笔一挑，刃背贴上那胸口淡红。  
金属已给捂热了，但少年仍是一颤。  
“虽曰幽深……”  
轻笑靠的近了，气息都洒在颈窝。  
身下一痛，大概又是根手指挤了进去。  
“我劳如何？”

后颈剧痛。

少年牙关间溢出一声低哼。  
这人……居然在腺边咬了下去。  
罂粟迷香冲了进来，和兰芳激撞在一起，带起撕裂般的痛感。  
那是乾元在争夺地盘。

卫庄在血痕上舐过，创伤飞快地愈合，只剩下一圈银白的印。  
“若郎君真是坤泽……”灰眸盯着那人发红的眼角，“我倒想将您全身都标上呢。”  
“……你做不到。”褐眼睁开了，因着激痛，还泛着一层水汽，“我是乾元。”  
即便是颈后的咬痕，不出三天，也会消退。

卫庄闻言，眸光一闪，唇边扬了个笑。  
他看着还年轻，五官又极锋锐，这般望着人一笑，颇有些争强好胜的意味。  
盖聂心下一突，立时就有些不好的预感。

“这标记，也分很多种。”白发人捏着刀，尖端逗弄着那朱红，“要么烙在身上……”  
身下倏地空了，换成别的抵了上来。  
“要么，”银灰盯着褐眸，悠悠道，“刻在心上。”  
先前抹进去的纯液，已被肠道吸收了。  
身体的判断是遇到了坤泽，但另一个乾元毫不收敛的气息却让身体无法放松。  
卫庄进的尤其艰涩，但他却感受不到痛似的，坚硬的结在内壁上寸寸磨过，硬是将同类的身体撑开。  
偏那少年逞强，一声不吭，手攥成拳，指节狠抵在腿上，把所有的痛哼都忍了回去。  
“痛，就对了。”卫庄绕了缕黑发在指间，“这样，你才忘不掉。”

那褐眸微微睁开，睫毛湿透，说不起是汗还是泪。  
“我与阁下……”他嗓嘶了，“并不相识。”  
无冤无仇。

“是吗？”卫庄勾了他后颈，往下压来，“花市一别，我对您可是日思夜想，足有三年之久啊。”  
盖聂鼻尖和他触在一起，闻言略怔。  
“果然……”那银灰紧盯着他，眼底说不清翻涌着什么，“贵人多忘事啊。”  
那结突地往外一抽，又狠狠撞了进来。  
盖聂猝不及防，一声惨哼半滑出口，就被堵上了。  
“忘了，也不打紧，”那浅色的薄唇研磨着，一字一顿说的清晰，“以后，就记得了。”  
微凉在结合处按了按，又蛮横的挤了进来。

这一下许是痛狠了，那少年眼角都给激出了泪，却还是咬着牙，眸光钉在罪魁祸首的脸上。  
卫庄看着他这幅切齿的模样，无辜地歪头回视，舌尖在他眼帘上一转。  
盖聂下意识地闭了眼。

底下进去后，勾勾绕绕的按到微突上，结每每撞上萎缩的子宫口，指腹也都要好好碾上一番。  
盖聂受的了痛，但哪熬的过这个，几次下来，牙关颤的都磕了舌，频频想睁眼，对方舌尖便在睫上一舐，显然是不准。  
“郎君想看？”那气息洒在脸侧，含着笑，“我跟你说就是了。”  
那人不待他答，自道：“你啊，从上到下都红透了，冒热气，尤其是这……”  
一点凉意攀上耳垂，玩笑般捏弄着，“都看的见血丝。”  
那湿意从正要睁的眼缝上掠过。

“好好闭着，不然，我帮郎君遮。”那舌尖将那长睫濡的根根分明，“听我说，就好。”  
那底下辗转着绕了个圈，深深地探进去，直和结一道，抵上内口，稍稍一屈。  
……对乾元来说，这已是最靠里了。  
盖聂腰间都软了。  
“这呢，不仅热，”那语调正经极了，“还黏人的紧，楼里的姑娘，都没您热情。”  
少年抿紧了唇。  
箍在腰畔的手松了，在小腹流连。

“腰身上嘛，沾着点您自个的东西。”那声露了点笑，微凉在身下一点，却并不抚慰，“看着……郎君，你挺饿的？”  
这下，不用他说，盖聂自己都不肯睁眼了。  
人笑了声，手往下滑，握住臀肉，直捏到变了形状。  
“郎君看着冷硬，这倒软和，”罂粟花香越发迷醉，打在鼻尖唇畔，语气往低糜了走，“想必常坐着……画画？”  
“……卫庄。”少年大概实在听不下去了，鸦睫微动，“你要做，就做。”

那花香一滞。  
冲撞再起时，意味却和之前不同了，戏谑尽褪，力道带了侵占伐挞的狠意。  
发丝被往后一拽，少年被迫仰了头，下一瞬，尖锐的东西便切入了前颈，咬在喉结边缘。  
……这若留了痕，可就不像后颈，除非包个严实，不然遮不住。

“郎君的领口，实在低了些。”那人腰下不停，舌一点点舔过那伤，“这下，若要挡，可得改改。”  
盖聂已经懒得追究了。

水光潋滟，涟漪也不知泛了多久。  
船身晃得让人心惊。  
“你……轻点。”盖聂按住船沿，哑声喝那人，“没完了？”  
“我跟郎君，当然没完。”那灰眸凝着他，“也不会完。”  
看一眼破碎的衣袍，和满船狼藉，少年简直头疼。  
“你到底想怎样？”熏人的坤泽香已散了，他这会好歹能思考。  
但实在不明白。  
“说过了，”那人压过来，在盖聂微肿的唇上轻咬，“跟、你、没、完。”

但鱼水之欢，终有尽时。  
东方翻白，晨锣九响。

紫女在轩内等了半宿，终于又望见了那一袭黑衣，不由松了口气。  
那人一身水汽地走过来，站定在身前。  
“给我做个牌。”  
声懒洋洋的，透着股餍足。

女人一哽，气儿又悬了。  
“等他再来时，”白发人若无其事地上楼去了，手里转着支刀笔，“挂上首位。”

 

TBC


End file.
